1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved method and apparatus for facilitating the dispensing and maintenance of inventory control for a plurality of different medications in individual dosage forms (e.g., tablets or capsules). More particularly, it is concerned with such a method and apparatus which makes use of individual selectively openable bags each holding one or more medication cards; the bags include a transparent viewing panel, whereas the cards have a plurality of frangible, substantially transparent single dosage form-holding compartments. In use, as a particular medication is needed, the corresponding bag is opened, and the desired number of individual dosage forms is removed from the multiple-dosage card. A notation is made of the medication removed on a control record, the card is returned to the bag, and the latter is resealed. Inventory control is accomplished by periodically counting the individual dosage forms of each medication by viewing through the corresponding bag and the single dosage compartments of the card(s) therein, and correlating this count with the notations on the inventory control record.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many health care settings, narcotics, analgesics and other medications are provided in single dosage forms used for the alleviation of pain. Many of these are controlled substances and must be carefully accounted for in order to eliminate theft and drug abuse. Accordingly, all health care institutions should have an accounting system in place for the monitoring of use or wastage of controlled medications. Such systems typically require, as a part of each nursing shift routine, that the medications be counted by two members of the professional staff, one from each of the offgoing and oncoming shift. This count insures that the beginning and ending shift totals accurately reflect the amount and type of medications used during the course of the shift. In a typical oncology hospital unit, 40-50 different types and dosages of controlled medications must be counted three times in each 24 hour period, 365 days per year. As can be appreciated, this represents a significant time factor.
Orally administered tablets and capsules are normally packaged on flat, rigid, multiple-dosage cards presenting a number of frangible, substantially transparent, single dosage compartments. As the medication is needed, it is necessary to break the necessary number of compartments to remove the tablets or capsules from the card. At the same time, a record is kept of medication and dosage form usage on a shift drug record. It has been found that over time the individual dosage form compartments can become separated from the card, leaving them loose and easily misplaced. This results in increased nursing time spent looking and accounting for all used and unused dosages.
There is accordingly a real and unsatisfied need in the art for an improved method and apparatus designed to facilitate the dispensing and periodic inventory control of medications.